Many service providers may be susceptible to phishing, where a malicious user, software, and/or website may attempt to steal or trick users into providing account information. For example, malicious site may generate a spoof webpage that mimics a sign-in page of a webmail provider. A user, having an account with the webmail provider, may enter their account username and/or password into the spoof page. In an example, the malicious site and/or a host managing the malicious site may access the user's webmail account and send multiple spam emails to the user's contacts and/or steal user information. Unfortunately, the user may be unable to differentiate between the spoof page and the sign-in page, and thus may provide their account information to the malicious site.